Mistletoe Romance
by Kasanelover
Summary: Miku and Pika throw a Christmas party every year. This year, Pika decided to add something special for her lovely brother Piko and her dearest friend, Teto. How will things go? I do not own any Vocaloid or Utauloid in the story. :) Also...One-shot! :D


**I know, there's a crap load of stories that have something to do with the freaking mistletoe. I couldn't resist putting this up though. You know I couldn't! I own none of the Vocaloid or Utauloid.**

"Piko, where did you go?!" Teto asked while looking around the house for her beloved boyfriend.

"I'm not Piko, I am...Santa!" Piko replied. He popped up out of nowhere in a Santa suit.

"Hmm...I was thinking you could be Roudolph but you make a goregous Santa too." Teto said.

"And you make an amazing ." Piko said.

Teto blushed slightly and kissed her boyfriend on the cheek.

"Do you know when the party starts?" Teto asked.

"Around 5." Piko replied.

"Okay...are you sure you don't want to be Roudolph?" Teto asked.

"I am Roudolph The Red Nose Santa!" Piko replied. He made his neose glow red like Roudolph's.

"That's nice." Teto said.

"How come you want me to be Roudolph so badly?" Piko asked.

"Because when I think Roudolph, I think about you being a deer with a bright red nose and there's always 20 Santas at the Christmas party every year. U have never seen anybody dress up like Roudolph." Teto replied.

"Oh...I'll be Roudolph then." Piko said.

"I'll be your elf rider." Teto said.

"Sounds nice." Piko said.

"It sounds veeerrrry nice." Teto said.

"Can we still make our grand entry?" Piko asked.

"Hopefully. Just make sure your hind legs go in first." Teto replied.

"Alrgihty." Piko said.

Minutes later...

Teto came out an elf costume with her long, straight hair down. Piko came out in his horse form with a glowing red nose, making him look a lot like Rudolph.

"How do I look?" Piko asked.

"You look a lot like Rudolph...that's awesome!" Teto replied.

"And you look like an elf that would ride me." Piko said while lowing his neck.

"Thank you." Teto said while getting on Piko and and stroking his mane.

"It's 3. If we fly, we'll get there by 4. If I run, we'll get there by 4:30 or so." Piko said.

"What do you want to do?" Teto asked.

"I perfer flying but if you want to stay on close to the ground, that's fine by me." Piko replied.

"We'll fly like Santa and his reindeers!" Teto said. She mounted Piko.

"Yay, flying!" Piko said. He brought his neck back up and walked to the front door.

"Can you open the front door?" Piko asked.

"Just let me get the sack." Teto replied. She got off of Piko and ran off to another room.

Seconds later, she came out of the room dragging a huge red sack.

"Okay, we're ready now." Teto said while dragging the red sack.

"Is that a little heavy for you?" Piko asked.

"Maybe..." Teto replied while blushing.

"Let me carry it." Piko said. He dug his head under the sack, causing the sack to roll down his neck and onto his back.

"Thanks." Teto said with her face pink.

"You're welcome...aren't you gonna sit on my back?" Piko asked.

"There's no room." Teto replied.

"Um...yeah there is!" Piko said. He tried to move the sack down his back using his head...literally.

"It's fine, Piko. I'll fly beside you." Teto said.

"No, I want you on my furry back." Piko said while moving the sack.

"Why do you want me on your back sooo badly?" Teto asked.

"Um...no reason in particular. Just for fun." Piko replied.

"Hmm...you're onto something." Teto said.

"I don't see what it could possibly be." Piko said with his face pink.

"Hmm...okay." Teto said. She managed to get back on Piko's back.

"The door." Piko said.

"Right." Teto said. She got off of PIko again and opened the front door.

She then got back on Piko's back.

"Let's go, PIko!" Teto said.

"Right!" Piko said. He ran out the house and stopped in front of the door.

Teto managed to reach the doorknob and closed the door. Piko resumed running and eventually started flying in the air like Santa's reindeers.

"To Miku's house!" Teto announced.

1 hour later...

"There's the roof!" Teto said.

Piko landed safely on the roof. Teto unmounted Piko and looked inside the chimney.

"Is the fire lit?" Piko asked.

"No but she's gonna do light it up soon." Teto replied.

"You go first." Piko said.

Teto grabbed the sack and jumped inside Miku's chimney.

"Piko! The sack won't fit!" Teto whispered once she jumped inside the chimney. She tried to pull the sack inside the chimney.

"Hold on!" Piko said. He tried to squish the sack down with the chimney with his front hooves.

Inside Miku's House...

"Wicked party, Miku!" Miki said with her Santa hat slightly tilted and eggnog flying out her cup a little.

"Thanks. If it weren't for Pika though, none of this would be possible." Miku said.

"What do you mean? Pika planned all this?" Miki asked.

"She plaaned a good amount of it and added something very special." Miku replied.

"What did she add?" Miki asked.

"My favorite holiday classic, the mistletoe." Pika replied. She dangled a mistletoe in front of Miki's face.

"Do I have to kiss you?" Miki asked.

"No! I'm not under it with you. Someone else might be intrested though, if you know who I mean." Pika replied. She pointed at Lui.

"*gasp* You really think so?" Miki asked.

"Well, let's find out." Pika said.

"LUI!" Miku called. Lui turned his head and ran to the girls.

"Ladies." Lui said.

"Lui." Pika and Miku said.

"You needed me?" Lui asked.

"Yes. What do you think of Miki here?" Pika asked.

"Miki? I...um...how do I say this...uh...I...Iloveher!" Lui said. His face turned red.

"Say that again please. You said the ending too fast." Pika said.

Lui's face turned redder.

"We're waiting." Miku said.

"Shut up, I never said my true feelings in front of the one I love before!" Lui said.

The girls gasped. Lui covered his mouth and looked at Miki.

"He feels the same way!" Miku whispered.

Miki blushed madly. She looked into Lui's eyes.

"Oh my...is that how you really feel?" Miki asked.

Lui nodded his head and looked away from Miki.

"I...I feel the...um...same...way." Miku said. Her face turned pink.

Lui looked at Miki with his eyes widened.

"That's great!" Lui said. He kissed Miki on the lips.

"Awww!" Miku and Pika cooed.

Lui stopped kissing Miki and looked at Miku and Pika.

"Can you please go?" Lui asked.

"Hey, I'm the one with the mistletoe above your heads. You should be thanking me." Pika said.

"Mistletoe?" Lui asked. He looked up and saw the mistletoe above his and Miki's head.

"Oh. Mistletoe." Lui said with a grin. He continued kissing Miki.

"Awwww." Miku cooed softly.

Suddenly, black dust starting flying out of the chimney.

"What the hell!" Pika said. She stood next to the chimney.

"You're not gonna do anything?! it could be a robber!" Miku said.

"OH HELL NO!" Pika yelled. She grabbed a nearby broom stick and stuck it up the chinmey.

"Ow!" Teto said.

"Huh?" Pika asked. She looked inside the chimney.

"Ho...ly...shit." Pika said.

"What?" Miku asked.

"Santa thinks it's night time." Pika replied.

"What do you mean?" Miku asked.

"One of his elves is in the freaking chimney!" Pika replied.

"Let me see!" Miku said. She ran towards the chimney and looked inside it.

"Holy freaking crap." Miku said.

"Back up!" Pika said. She backed away from the chimney.

Miku did the same. It only took moments for 'Santa's elf' to land on the bottom of the chimney.

"...hi!" Teto said.

"Oh my god, Santa made an elf that looked exactly like Teto." Pika said.

"That is Teto!" Miku said.

"It is?" Pika asked.

"Yes!" Miku replied.

"Oh...Teto, why are you so short?" Pika asked.

"I was always this height!" Teto replied.

"I know but I was a lot taller than you when I was 15. How come you're not tall?" Pika asked.

Ted couldn't help but over hear the conversation and walked to the chattering girls.

"She was born that way." Ted replied.

"How do you know?" Pika and Miku asked in unison.

"Because I was there when she was born!" Ted replied.

"Was she normal in size when she was born?" Pika asked.

"No. A little smaller than my palm." Ted replied.

"That explains alot." Pika said.

"You wanna see?" Ted asked.

"What?" Pika asked. She looked at Ted.

"Do you wanna see Teto when she was born?" Ted asked.

"You have a time machine?!" Pika asked.

"No! I have the freaking picture!" Ted replied.

"Oh...let me see!" Pika said.

Ted pulled out a picture and handed it to Pika. Pika looked at the picture.

"Oh my god...she looks so cute!" Pika said.

"Let me see!" Miku said. She snatched the picture from Pika's hand and looked at it.

"That's sooooooo cute!" Miku squealed.

"Teto, you wanna see yourself?" Ted asked.

"No thanks." Teto replied.

"Are you sure?" Ted asked.

"Yes!" Teto replied.

"Alright, alright." Ted said.

"Can I keep this?" Miku asked.

"No." Ted replied.

"Why?!" Miku asked.

"Because that's the only picture I have of Teto when she was still in the hospital!" Ted replied.

"Then copy this or something!" Miku said.

"That'll be your Christmas present." Ted said.

"Okay." Miku said.

"Okay." Ted said.

"Good, that's settled. Teto, where's Piko and why didn't you use the front door to get inside the house?" Pika asked.

"Grand entrance, duh! And Piko's here. I just gotta move out the way." Teto replied. She crawled out the chimney with her red sack over her back.

"Okay, Piko! You can come down now!" Teto said.

Piko jumped inside the chimeny and landed on his hind legs.

"How do i get in?!" PIko asked.

"Oooooohhhh, probably should've thought of that before I told you go in legs first." Teto replied.

"I'm gonna be stuck here, aren't I?" Piko asked.

"No! I'll get you out!" Pika replied. She grabbed Piko's hind legs.

"Who's touching me?!" Piko asked.

"Stop squirming!" Pika said.

"Who are you?!" Piko asked.

"Oh my god! Are you stupid?! It's your sister!" Pika replied.

"Oh." Piko said.

"Weird, when were you able to turn into a deer?" Pika asked.

"Uh...um...today." Piko replied.

"Really? That's cool." Pika said. She pulled Piko's hind legs, causing him to fall and land on his butt.

"Ow." Piko said.

Pika pulled Piko out the chimney.

"There you go." Pika said.

"Thank you." Piko said. He got back up on his forelegs.

"You're-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Pika yelled.

"What's wrong?!" Piko asked.

"YOU'RE A HORSE!" Pika yelled. She ran into a another room screaming.

"Uh oh." Piko said.

"Poor woman." Teto said.

"Yeah." Piko said.

"So...um...what's in the sack?" Miku asked.

"Oh right! Merry Christmas, everyone!" Teto replied. She opened the sack and started throwing presents to everyone.

"SANTA CAME!" Miku yelled when she caught a present.

"Um...yeah, he did." Teto said.

"How did you get all the gifts?" Mikuo asked.

"That's something that we will never tell you guys." Piko replied.

"Aw man!" Mikuo said.

"Is he normal yet?" Pika ased while peeping her head through a doorway that led to the kitchen.

"No." Piko replied.

"Please change." Pika begged.

Piko sighed and turned to his normal, cute, boy form.

"Okay, you can come out now." Piko said.

Pika looked at PIko and saw he normal again.

"Phew." Pika said. She walked to Piko.

"You look cute with that red nose." Pika said.

"Thank you." Piko said. He made his nose glow.

"Aww! That's so cute and cool!" Pika said.

"Thank you." Piko said.

"How did you do that?" Miku asked while poking Piko's red nose.

"I have my ways." Piko replied.

"Is it blood?!" Miku asked.

"No!" Piko replied.

"Oh. If it did involve blood, I would've been scared." Miku said.

"I see that." Piko said.

"Pika, what about your 'suprise'?" Ted asked.

"Oh crap, I nearly forgot!" Pika said. She grabbed her mistletoe and hid it behind her back.

"Piiiiiikoooo." Pika said.

"What?" Piko asked.

"Stand next to Teto." Pika replied.

"She's still busy." Piko said.

"No she's not! She's looking at me like I'm insane!" Pika said.

"I am not looking at you like that!" Teto said.

"It looks like it." Pika said.

"Well I'm not! Looks can be decieving." Teto said.

"Whatever. Piko, stand next to Teto." Pika said.

Piko stood next to Teto like PIka wanted him to.

"Now what?" Piko asked.

"Just stay there." Pika replied.

"Ooookay." Piko said.

"Miku, get me something I can put the mistletoe on!" Pika whispered.

Miku handed Pika a skinny stick. Pika tied the mistletoe to the top of the branch and dangled it over Piko and Teto's head.

"This gonna be so exciting!" Miku whispered.

"I know!" Pika whispered.

Everyone looked at Piko and Teto and didn't move a muscule.

"Um...everyone can get back to partying now!" Miku said.

Everyone but Pika, Piko, Miku, and Teto resumed partying. Piko looked up and saw the mistletoe Pika was dangling.

"Look." Piko said.

Teto looked up and saw the mistletoe.

"A mistletoe. Wow." Teto said. Her face turned pink.

"I wonder when that got there." Piko said.

"So do I." Teto said.

"So...I guess we have to-"

"Kiss." Teto said before Piko could finish.

"Right." Piko said. His face turned pink.

Teto took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. Piko looked at Teto.

"So...here we go." Teto said.

"Yeah." Piko said. He leaned closer to Teto slowly.

Teto did the same with her face getting redder and redder the closer she got to Piko.

"Omg!" Pika whispered.

"They're gonna kiss!" Miku whispered.

"Why are they going so slow?" Pika asked.

"I don't know!" Miku replied.

Eventually, Piko and Teto touched lips and kissed. Their kiss was full of passion much love. Their kiss eventually became a beautiful tongue kiss.

"I think I'm gonna cry from how beautiful ths is." Pika whispered.

"Don't do it!" Miku whispered.

"Why?" Pika asked.

"Just don't! It's not the right time to cry yet! Now is the right time to record!" Miku replied.

"Right!" Pika whispered loudly. She pulled out her camera phone and started recording Piko and Teto.

"This something everyone'll remember." Pika whisepred.

"Why are we whispering?" Miku asked.

"If we talk loud, they'll stop kissing and flee like deers." Pika replied.

"Ah, right." Miku whispered.

Piko started to slide down Teto's body and undoing her shirt.

"Ah, they're gonna have sex! Sex alert, sex alert, SEX ALERT!" Pika said.

"Do it somewhere else, do it somewhere else, DO IT SOMEWHERE ELSE!" Miku said. She tried to seperate Piko and Teto.

"GET OFF OF MY SISTER!" Ted yelled. He jumped on Piko.

Piko fell backwards with Ted's butt on his right arm.

"Eeek!" Teto said. She backed away from Ted and Piko.

"Ted, you better not have to fart or I'll bite you." Piko said.

"You're lucky I don't have to." Ted said.

"Get your butt off of me." Piko said.

"Hmm...nah. You'll just try to hump my sister again." Ted said.

"Get off!" Teto said. She jumped on Ted and put her arms around his throat.

"Aaaahhh! Alright, alright!" Ted said. He got off of PIko.

Teto jumped off of Ted and crawled to Piko.

"Are you okay?" Teto asked.

"I'm fine." Piko said.

"Good." Teto said. She kissed Piko on the cheek.

"I love you." Piko said.

"Me too." Teto said.

"Awww." Everyone but Ted said.

"Oh my god." Ted said.

Miku put her head in between Piko and Teto.

"So...umm...yeah, if you guys plan on doing it anytime soon, please do it upstairs." Miku said. She pointed at a nearby staircase.

"NNNOOO! DON'T TELL'EM THAT!" Ted said.

"Too late, already did." Miku said.

"Thank you for the offer, Miku." Piko said. He rose from the ground and carried Teto bridal style upstairs.

"Oh my god!" Ted said.

"Ted you're over protective. Let Teto have her fun with Piko." Miku said.

"I don't trust Piko." Ted said.

"Heaven knows why." Pika said sarcastically.

"Shut up!" Ted said.

"Look, Piko is very trustworthy. If we all trust him, you should trust him too." Pika said.

"I can't. I have too much trouble with it." Ted said.

"Wow." Miku said.

"Shut up Miku." Ted said.

"No." Miku said.

"Piko!" Teto moaned.

"Oh my god, this is disturbing. Hearing my own sister moan!" Ted said.

Upstairs...

Piko was moving his tongue all over Teto's throat and down to her upper chest. Teto grabbed Piko's cowlick in escasty.

"Piko!" Teto moaned again.

"Mmmmm..." Piko moaned.

Teto sat up and began to suck Piko's dick like there was no tommorow. She already had 5 inches of it in her mouth.

"Nngh." Piko said. He placed his hand on Teto's head, forcing Teto to run down Piko's dick slowly.

Eventually, without warning, Piko squirted cum down Teto's throat and all over Teto's mouth. Teto stopped sucking Piko's dic and sat up. She coughed a little bit.

"Dang it!" Teto said while coughing.

"Did you-"

"Yes I did." Teto said before Piko could finish.

"Are you okay?" Piko asked while stroking Teto's hair.

"Fine." Teto replied when she finished coughing.

"Good. My turn." Piko said. He pinned Teto down to the bed.

Teto's face turned red. She was suprised about how strong Piko actually was.

Downstairs...

"Do you think they're done?" Miku asked.

"No. I doubt it." Pika replied.

"What makes you sure?" Ted asked.

"Man, he can run forever! What makes you think he can do it forever?!" Pika asked.

"Because sex takes up more stamina then running!" Ted replied.

"You're right...but PIko has sooooo much energy." Pika said.

"Touche." Ted said.

Another loud moan from Teto was heard.

"HA! I WAS RIGHT!" Pika said.

"Why did you you want to be right so badly?" Ted asked.

"I wanted to prove ya' wrong." Pika said with a grin.

"Ah, you're a jerk." Ted said.

"To you in certain cases." Pika said.

"So you admit you're a jerk!" Ted said.

"Yes but only sometimes." Pika said.

"I just made you look bad." Ted said.

"...Aww, you dick!" Pika said.

"Hey, it's not my fault you admit you're a jerk." Ted said.

"You're lucky it's Christmas or I would've messed you up!" Pika said.

"You're lucky you're 16 or I would've thrown you out the window." Ted said.

"Can I kill him?" Pika asked.

"Ask Teto." Miku replied.

"I can't, that's why I'm asking you." Pika said.

"Knock on the door, she'll listen." Miku said.

"Hell no. I'm not taking any chances." Pika said.

"I dare you to do it." Miku said.

"Damn it! Fine." Pika said. She walked up the staircase and to the bedroom Piko and Teto were in.

"*inhales* Here I go." Pika whispered to herself. She knocked on the door 3 times.

"Teeeeetoooo." Pika said cautiously.

The door opened a little bit.

"Huh, they must've finished." Pika said. She opened the door slowly and gasped.

"OH MY GOD!" Pika yelled. She covered her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Piko asked while trying to catch his breath.

"What?" Pika asked. She uncovered her eyes, only to see Piko laying on top of Teto.

"Oh wow...I was right!" Pika said.

"About what?" Piko asked.

"Um...nothing important. Anyway, Teto, can I kill Ted?" Pika asked.

"No." Teto replied.

"Damn...alright, that's all I needed." Pika said. She left the bedroom and closed the door behind her.

"*sigh* That was weird." Piko said.

"Yeah...I love you Piko." Teto said.

"I love you too, Teto." Piko said. He kissed Teto on the lips.


End file.
